Businesses may use multiple business process applications and/or services in their business operations. In order to accomplish various tasks, the applications and/or services may access various data, which can be stored in various databases and tables. The data that is accessed by the applications and/or services can be stored based on the age, importance, and/or any other factors related to the data. It is desirable for the applications and/or services to interact with the data in an efficient and time-saving manner and to avoid unnecessary data loading and processing costs.